Music of The Heart 2
by keelykelly
Summary: After years of suffering, Tori finally had her Happily Ever After. But sometimes, The Ever Afters have to have a trial. (Sequel to my first Music of The Heart! I hope you Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

The sun began to rise above the horizon, slowly starting to push away the shadows and bathe the world in light.

Outside, strolling through the palace gardens was Queen Victoria, or more commonly known as Tori.

She pulled her cape more securely around her as the early morning breeze blew across her face and ruffled the leaves overhead.

This was so different from the life she had left a year ago.

Exactly one year, two months, three weeks, four days and seven hours ago, she had been a slave in her own home, serving her stepfamily.

She gently ran her hand over a large scar that started at her knuckles and ran all the way up her arm. A scar that had been given to her on account that she had met a young man who was the only person who had dared to extend a little bit of kindness to her. Then, she'd had no idea he was the prince, or that she'd _ever _be queen.

But here she was walking through the castle's lush gardens that were always in bloom. Even in the winter. A wedding gift from Ethan's and Clorabelle.

"It's nice out here." Someone said behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled "Hi."

Ethan returned the smile "Enjoying the sunrise?"

"Mm-hm." Tori turned back towards the distant mountains where the sun was still working its way over the horizon.

Ethan stepped up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed his chin on top of her head "Why were you up so early?"

Tori leaned back into his and shrugged "Couldn't sleep. How do you know how long I've been up?"

"I've been watching you for the past five hours." he answered with a chuckle.

Tori mentally spun a strand of her golden hair around her finger "Oh. Why are you awake?"

"Because you are."

She laughed softly "We should probably get inside. There's lots to do."

"In a minute." he responded.

They both stood there silently as the sun finished making it's way from behind the mountains.

"Okay. Let's go." He released her and took her hand, then together they walked back towards the palace.

Once inside, Ethan took his wife's cape and hung it on the rack right inside the door. Then his attention was brought to the floor. Sitting side by side was a pair of shoes.

He glanced over at Tori who was dusting the snow off the end of her dress. As the hem raised slightly he saw what he was looking for: Bare feet covered in snow.

"Victoria Harmony you were out in the snow without any shoes again." he scolded.

Tori froze then quickly allowed the hem of her dress to drop back to the floor "Uh... habit?"

He smiled as he shook his head "Do you like cold feet?"

Tori simply laughed "No."

"Then...?" he cocked his head, a small lock of brown hair falling over his left eye as he did.

She shrugged, knowing the response her answer would bring. But, she had to tell the truth "I can't feel the cold in my feet anymore. Haven't for years."

Ethan's face went blank then he sighed "I'm sorry."

She shook her head "For what?" she stood up on her tiptoes and gently kissed his cheek "You saved my life." then she then turned and walked away.

Ethan stared after her. He still remembered the day he'd first seen her. She'd been kneeling in four inch snow gathering packages that he had accidentally caused her to drop.

Her ice blue eyes had sent a lightning bolt straight through his heart.

He shook his head and walked down the hall to find Tori talking to his mother, Clarabelle.

"You know that, right?" Clarabelle was saying.

Tori was smiling as she nodded "Yes, Ma'am."

"Atta girl." Clarabelle patted the girl's arm then spotted her son "Hi Ethan." then she walked by.

"What was that all about?" Ethan asked.

Tori chuckled "Take a wild guess. It starts with an H, ends in an R and sounds like Air."

"Oh." He shook his head "I hear that's a mother for you. Breakfast?"

"But of course."

The day pretty much picked up pace after that. People came to the palace, some with requests, some with complaints.

Ethan and Tori divided the people up between them, causing the job to get done quicker.

On _really _busy days, Clarabelle would lend a hand.

They were generally finished by dinner, then they'd go eat. Afterwards Tori and Ethen would migrate towards the ballroom where a large white grand piano was sat in the middle of the room. Once broken and destroyed, the Piano was now restored and beautiful, with the exception of a few scars and an occasional dent. But it still played perfectly.

Ethan sat down on the piano bench and slid to the other side, running his hand down the keys as he did then he started playing and singing:

_**You're on my mind your in my heart**_

_**Doesn't matter where we are**_

Tori smiled as she sat down beside him and joined in the song:

_**we'll be alright**_

_**even if we're miles apart**_

Then she started playing too.

_**All I want to do is be with you**_

_**Be with you**_

_**there's nothing we can't do**_

_**I just want to be with you, only you**_

_**No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart**_

_**you know it's true**_

_**I just want to be with you**_

Tori laughed softly as she put her hands in her lap "Is that your favorite song?"

"Probably." Ethan answered, putting his arm around her "Because it's completely true."

Tori laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily "Oh, tomorrow, I'm going to go visit my step-siblings. Okay?"

"Alright." He nodded "Just be careful."

"I will."

Just then, an oh-so familiar voice echoed through the castle "Hello?"

Tori gasped "Ella!"

Ethan chuckled "Did I forget to tell you that Ella and Andrew were coming?"

Tori swatted his arm "I doubt it." then she jumped up from the piano and ran down the hall.

Ella had been the first of her family to show kindness to Tori. She'd also been the first to stand up to her mother.

About six months after Tori and Ethan had married, Ella married Ethan's cousin, Andrew. A prince from another kingdom.

"Hey!" Ella squealed as she spotted Tori running towards her.

The two girls quickly hugged.

"How are you?" Tori asked "It's been forever!"

"I know." Ella gushed "I'm doing great! How about you?"

"Fine."

Ethan joined the group and shook his cousin's hand "How's it going?"

"Perfect." Andrew answered "Ella was getting impatient to see her family. As I told you in the letter last week."

"Last week!?" Tori spun around to face her husband "You mean to tell me you've known for a whole week!?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Ethan laughed.

"I'm going to go visit the others tomorrow." Tori said, turning back to her stepsister "Would you like to join me?"  
"I'm already way ahead of you." Ella said as she linked her arm through Tori's elbow "Everyone is going to be at Edmund's tomorrow." she giggled "Can you believe he and Jaylee have been married for like... two weeks?"

"I know." Tori laughed as the two walked down a hall "And Vanessa's engaged. Xavier is _trying _to get one girl's attention but... it's not going so well." she grinned "He teased her too much before he realized he actually liked her."

"Ooh."

"Charles is a Lieutenant now and Bianca has opened her own dress store."

Ella shook her head "So much happens so fast. What about Mom and Roberta."

Tori smiled slightly. She knew it was a tough subject for the Chamberlain children to talk about, considering their own mother had turned on them "They're working on a farm on the outskirts of town."

Ella giggled "Sounds good. So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What going on in your life?" Ella answered, a mischievous glint coming to her eyes "You've been married for a year and two months now?"

"And three weeks, four days, nineteen hours, twenty seven minutes and nine... ten... eleven seconds." Tori added with a laugh.

"Wow." Ella shook her head "Andrew and I have been married for eight months and that's all I can tell you." she laughed softly "So... anything going to happen in a few months?"

Tori glanced over at her "Clarabelle and Clorabelle's birthdays?"

"Victoria!" Ella huffed "Seriously!"

"I don't know." Tori answered "And that's all I'm saying."

"Alright fine." Ella rolled her eyes "But when you _do _know, you had better tell me."

"I will. I promise."

**(I got this idea for a sequel for my other story, so I hope you like! And for those who haven't read the Prequel, it'll answer a lot of things that I'm going to make reference to, like the scar and the stepsiblings. So if you haven't read the prequel, I would highly suggest you do so you don't get confused :) Enjoy!)**


	2. Where?

The next morning, during breakfast there was suddenly a loud ***BANG!* **Followed by:

"_**Mo-ther! Knows best!"**_

Ethan shook his head as he sat his fork down "Guess who."

Tori quickly scooted her chair back and jumped up "Clorabelle!"

The Queen's twin sister was slowly creeping up the halls when Tori reached her.

"_**Mother knows best, take it from your mumsy**_

_**On your own you won't survive**_

_**Sloppy, undressed, immature, clumsy**_

_**Please, they'll eat you up alive!"**_

Tori rolled her eyes slightly as Clorabelle walked around her singing dramatically.

"_**Gullible, Naive, positively grubby,**_

_**Ditsy and a bit well, vague.**_

_**Plus I believe, getting' kind of chubby,**_

_**I'm just sayin' cuz I wuv you."**_

"Hi Clorabelle." Tori said as she shook her head.

"Hello Tori!" The woman sang "How are you? Good? I thought so." she walked down the hall a bit "Where's my sister?"

"Still asleep."

"Oh you're kidding!" Clorabelle clicked her tongue "Bad habit."

"Well I'm awake now." Clarabelle said as she came into the room "B.T.W, what do you know about being a mother?"

"About as much as I pick up from my rounds, dear sister."

"Fair enough."

"So, where have you been recently, Aunt Clorabelle?" Ethan asked as he joined the group.

"Oh, you'll never believe it!" Clorabelle plopped down in a chair nearby "A princess agreed to help a frog! A princess and a frog! Imagine! Well, she wasn't too happy about the agreement, but she brought it on herself. So, all day he told her what to do. Feed me. Take me to your room. I wanna play!" she huffed "Worse than a two year old! So, finally he asked for a kiss. A frog wanted a kiss from a princess!" she shook her head "And the princess picked up that slimy little amphibian and kissed him!"

Tori shivered "Then what?"

"Shazam!" Clorabelle jumped from her seat "He became a prince!" she shook her head again in pity "She kissed a frog to get her prince, and he wasn't worth the price."

"So, where do you come in in all of this?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, I was the side of her conscience that kept sayin' 'Don't kiss the frog!' and 'Throw him out the window!' ya know?"

"I thought you were supposed to help bring Happily Ever Afters."

"I do." Clorabelle crossed her arms "But I'm a firm believer in not kissing something covered in warts!"

Tori chuckled "I don't blame you."

"Good morning." Ella greeted "How is everyone?"

"Just fine." Clorabelle nodded "Fine and dandy."

Tori walked over to her stepsister "You and Andrew ready?"

"We are." Andrew answered.

"Wish I could join you." Ethan said.

Tori smiled "I know you do. And I know why you can't. I'll be back in a little bit to help."

"Take your time."

"Whoop! Turn around, children!" Clorabelle said "He's gonna kiss her!"

Ethan froze. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his face from turning red.

One thing about him that Tori knew, He was _extremely _shy when it came to kissing his wife in front of other people... especially his aunt.

She couldn't blame him. Especially when that aunt is Clorabelle.  
Tori quickly kissed his cheek "I'll see you in a bit."

Ethan smiled and took her hands "Have fun and be careful."

"I will." she slowly pulled her hands out of his "Bye." then she, Ella and Andrew left the castle.

"Boy, why didn't you just kiss her?" Clorabelle demanded "I've been in this business long enough to see when a boy wants to kiss the girl. And you wanted to!"

Ethan shook his head as he turned to walk away "See you later."

**When Tori, Ella **and Andrew reached their destination, they were immediately welcomed.

"It's been forever!" Bianca squealed "It's so hard having your triplet living miles away in another kingdom!"

"I know." Ella laughed "Where's Vanessa?"

"Upstairs." Bianca turned and sprinted up the stairs, calling over her shoulder as she did "Hi Tori!"

"Hello Tori." Xavier greeted "What brings you here?"

"Just visiting." Tori answered with a grin "Along with Ella."

The boy slowly looked over at his sister and let out a false gasp "Ella! I didn't even see you!"

"Yeah, sure." Ella rolled her eyes and swatted at him arm.

Several hours passed as the Chamberlain children caught up and talked. When lunch time came around, Tori excused herself.

"Are you sure?" Bianca asked "We're having so much fun!"

Tori nodded "I need to get back and help Ethan. Besides, I'm sure you would like some quality sibling time."

"Thanks for coming." Edmund waved at her "See you later."

Tori took her cape from a nearby rack and pulled it over her shoulders "Bye."

"Oh, Tori." Vanessa added "Let me know if there's going to be any little royals crawling around."

Tori rolled her eyes "We'll see, and that's all I'm sayin'." then she walked out the door.

The others looked at each other and grinned "Ooooh."

**It was nearly **midnight before Ella and Andrew returned to the palace for the night.

It had been so nice catching up with her family and everything.

Andrew took Ella's coat and gloves as Ethan walked up to them "Have fun?" he asked.

"Of course!" Ella smiled brightly "It was wonderful!"

Ethan nodded, then his eyes flicked from Ella to Andrew then back again "Where's... Tori?"

"What do you mean?" Ella asked slowly "Isn't she here?"

"No. I thought she was with you."

Andrew's eyebrows lowered in concern "She left at lunch time. She said she was coming back to help you."

Ethan's face was starting to become alarmed "She never came back after she left."

"What!?" Ella shook her head "Are you sure?"

"Mm-hm. I've been waiting for her." Ethan ran a hand through his hair "She's not here and she's not with you. Then... where is she?"

**(Sorry for the short Chapter everybodiez! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! Laterz!)**


	3. WHat happened to Tori

Tori waved good bye to her stepsiblings then stepped out into the warm noon sun and smiled.

She had one stop to make before she headed home.

She happily walked down the street towards town.

The ten mile stretch from the Chamberlain house to town brought back many many memories. Good and Bad. She'd walked that road so many times she could have done it backwards and blindfolded. She used to have to race the family carriage into town, then she'd get whipped when she wasn't waiting with the packages they had ordered.

A soft smile crossed her face as she remembered the last time she'd had to do that. Ethan had shown up on his horse. He'd scooped her off the ground and taken her to town, getting her there before the family had arrived.

She lifted the hem of her skirt and hurried a little, wanting to get her errand done so she could get home.

All of the sudden, several men in official uniforms stepped into her path.

She skid to a stop, her heart leapt into her throat.

"Your Highness." One of them said "I believe you're coming with us."

Tori took a step back "Who are you?"

"We're here by order of King Fitzroy of Thyria." The soldier, apparently the captain answered "Are you not Queen Victoria?"

She was silent for a moment, considering whether to answer him or not. With a sigh, she concluded that telling truth was the only right way to go "Yes, I am."

"Well then, Queen Victoria of Celandra, you are now our prisoner."

**It took three **days to get to the kingdom of Thyria.

Tori watched as the scenery passed, her heart pounding in her chest. Why had she decided to walk home alone? Because, she always had!

The carriage that she was in pulled up to a large castle. It's light gray bricks and smokey blue roof shone in the sun. Large towers stretched towards the sky, lined with windows.

"Come along, miss." The Captain of the guard said as he opened the carriage door "I'll have to tie your hands when I take you in to see the king. It's orders."

"Of course." Tori crawled out of the carriage "Thank you."

The captain blinked and stood stock still for a moment, then he went for the rope. Ever since a few hours after her capture, the guards had untied her hands and feet, realizing that she wasn't going to try anything.

"Here we are." The captain said as he returned.

Tori placed her hands behind her back and stared at the castle as the Captain, loosely, tied her wrists together, then she was led up the steps and inside.

She looked around as they walked through a long hall. There were no decorations. No pictures. No curtains. Nothing. It all looked drab and dull.

She was led through a large set of double doors when led into the Throne room. Like the rest of the castle, it was depleted of any kind of decoration, except for the two thrones.

Both had velvet cushions of deep burgundy and the frame was pure gold.

In one sat a man in his mid forties, a large golden crown on his head identified him as the king. In the other sat a girl about nineteen years old with auburn hair twisted up into a formal chignon, her nose was stuck in a book.

Standing next to the king was a tall man who appeared to be in his forties with slicked back blond hair, a mustache and goatee, and dark green piercing eyes.

"King Fitzroy, Princess Gwendolyn, Duke DeBlois." The captain said "May I present Queen Victoria of Celandra."

"Good work, Captain." Duke DeBlois nodded in approval "Our plans are going perfectly."

"Yes yes." The king agreed "Quite right, DeBlois. Quite right."

The princess glanced at Tori curiously then turned back to her book.

"Throw her into the dungeon." The duke ordered.

"Of course." The captain bowed "Follow me." he took Tori's elbow and led her away.

After going down a series of steps and through quite a few halls, they finally arrived at the dungeon. It was damp and dark. The only light that came in came from tiny barred windows near the ceiling.

The Captain opened one of the cells and ushered her in "I'm afraid this is where you'll be staying, Ma'am."

Tori tried not to show how frightened she was as she looked at the cell. The only thing in there was an old cot. She slowly walked in then turned to face the captain "Thank you for... your kindness. I didn't expect that considering I'm a prisoner."

"Well, I'll be honest with you." The man said as he closed the door "I've never had a prisoner like you." then he turned and walked away. As he passed one of his men, he paused for a moment "I never thought I'd say this but... I hate my job."

Tori sat down on the cot as tears began to roll down her cheeks "Ethan." she whispered under her breath. She could only imagine what he was going through right now.

**Ethan walked into **the castle, basically slamming the door behind him. He stared into space for a long moment, then he slowly backed up against the wall and slid to the floor, his hands clasped over top of his head.

'Did you find her?" Clarabelle asked.

Ethan shook his head "No." his rubbed his hands down his face then dropped them into his lap "I don't know where she could be. We've looked everywhere."

Ever since Ethan had discovered his wife was missing three days ago, the whole kingdom had been looking for her, but no one could find her.

"Where is she?" He sighed "You don't think she ran away, do you?"

"Why on earth would she do that?" Clarabelle demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know." Ethan said as he got back to his feet "Maybe I did something. Maybe I made her mad." he began pacing "Maybe she felt like I didn't love her enough." he groaned "Why didn't I kiss her!?"

Clarabelle's hand flew out and she swatted her son across the face. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it was just enough to make his stop talking "She didn't run away, Ethan. She loved you more than anything! Something happened. I don't know what, but when we find out, we'll find Tori." with that, she walked from the room.

Ethan let out a pent up sigh and walked over to a window "Why didn't I kiss her?"

"**Sire." The captain **said as he entered the throne room "I was wondering if I might make a suggestion on the Queen of Celandra."

"Go ahead." King Fitzroy nodded "Speak."

"Well, it seems a shame for a healthy young lady to be locked in the dungeon." The captain said carefully "It seems she might be used for some good while she's here."

"Hm. You may be right." The King rubbed his chin "I shall consider it, Captain. Dismissed."

"I say you just ignore it." Duke DeBlois said "She's perfectly fine in the dungeon."

"But surely there's _something _we can do." King Fitzroy rubbed his chin "What is something that would make a Queen or Princess cringe."

"Chores." Princess Gwendolyn said dully as she flipped the page of her book.

"Something that every queen would dread."

"Chores."

"Something that would make her suffer!"

"Chores."

The king huffed "Alright, alright, Gwen. I caught it. Chores."

"Hello, Father." Gwen said, not once turning from her book "She's a queen. A royal. She's probably never done anything harder than putting on her shoes."

"You have a point." The king nodded with a smile "She will become one of the servants till such a time." he rubbed his hands together and laughed "I can't wait to see the look on her face when we tell her what she's going to be doing!"

**Tori was ushered **into the throne room.

The King was smiling like some kind of joke had just been told.

"Ah, Queen Victoria." Ftizroy said "I sent for you to alert you as to what your new position here will be."

Tori's eyebrows raised slightly, but she didn't say a thing.

"From this moment on, you will work as one of the servants." The King continued, watching her face closely "You will clean the castle and become my daughter's personal maid." he stared at her, waiting for the dramatic 'What!?'. But it never came.

Tori's eyes took on a slight sparkle "Yes, Sir."

Gwen lowered her book and looked at the other girl curiously. That was _not _the reaction she had expected.

"Uh..." The king shook his head "I have dismissed all the other maids. You alone will clean the palace. The only servants left are the cook and the stable hand."

"Yes, Sir." From the corner of her eye, she could see the Captain of the Guards staring at her incredulously.

"Well... that is all."

Tori nodded and did a small curtsy "I have one request, Your Majesty."

"What is it?" Fitzroy asked, still stunned that she wasn't panicking.

"My only request," she said with the smallest hint of a smile "Is that you call me Tori."

"I... think... we can manage... that." The king shook his head "You may go."

Tori curtsied then left the room, the captain right behind her.

"Well..." Gwen said "That was the total opposite of what I thought would happen."

Duke DeBlois shook his head "Strange indeed."


	4. first day of work and a Brave front

Tori couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped her throat as she was led down one of the long halls.

"I must say, the reaction they were expecting had a counter effect." the captain said "You took that very calmly. I'm shocked."

Tori pushed a strand of hair from her face "Well, it's not the first time I've been a servant."

The captain came to an abrupt stop "But you are a queen."

"But I _was _a servant." she sighed "Before Ethan rescued me."

"I had no idea." The captain said quietly.

"How could you have possibly known?" Tori sent him a small smile "I'm sure that there aren't many Queens who used to be slaves." she looked down at her feet "I... want to thank you for putting the idea in the king's head. It's quite depressing in the dungeon."

"How did you...?" The man chuckled "You are an amazing young lady, Your Highness."

"Why, thank you." She took a deep breath then let it out "By the way, just call me Tori."

"Your new living quarters are this way."

**When Tori started **her new job the next morning, the King and Duke watched her closley, almost sure that her calm acceptance to the chore had been a cover.

The first thing she had been told to do was scrub the floors of the main hall. She had simply nodded and gone to do as ordered.

She'd been given a mid-calf length maid's dress in exchange for her long queenly gown.

She carried a _large _bucket of sudsy water to her destination then quickly twisted her hair up into a bun.

"I... an so... confused." King Fitzroy said "She's doing it. And she's doing it right."

"And she's not Crin-ry-laining." The Duke added.

Gwen lowered her book slightly "Do what now?"

"Cringing, crying, complaining."

"Ah."

They continued to observe as Tori quickly cleaned the floor till you could see your reflection in it.

With a satisfied smile, she tossed the scrub brush back into the bucket, then she started cleaning the stairs.

"Okay." Fitzroy walked over to his throne and sat down "How is a queen good at cleaning?"

"Maybe her mother made her do chores growing up." Gwen suggested as she flipped a page in her book "Some noble ladies do that."

"True. What a shame." The king shook his head "Well, I must get busy with the matters of the town, am I right DeBlois?"

"Yes Sire, you are." The Duke nodded "The matter about that farm. I think you should remove the tenants."

"Well, I could give them a bit more time." The king said slowly.

"They've had more than enough time." DeBlois said with a stern shake of his head "Remove them."

"Alright." The king nodded "Then it's done."

Gwen stood up from her throne and walked from the room. She didn't necessarily enjoy listening to kingdom talk.

As she walked past Tori on the stairs, Tori stopped cleaning and looked up at her "Hello."

Gwen paused a moment then continued.

"Hellos are free." Tori said "And so is a smile."

The Princess looked down at her, the curiosity evident on her face "Hello." then she continued on up "Come to my room when you're done."

"Yes, Your Highness." She watched as the other girl reached the top of the stairs then walked down a long hall. With a sigh, she continued to scrub "I don't blame you for not wanting to smile. This place is depressing."

Thirty minutes later, she found her way to the Princess's bedroom, a slight trail of dirt serving as her guide "How on earth did a princess that sits in a chair all day reading get dirt on her shoes?" she wondered. When she came to the door she knocked and waited till she was given permission to enter. As soon as she opened the door, she was nearly blinded by pale purple. Purple walls, purple bed, purple curtains... and everything else.

"Wow." Tori said a moment later "Your room is beautiful."

Gwen glanced back at her from where she was brushing her hair at her white and purple vanity.

"What would you like me to do, You highness?" Tori asked with a curtsy.

"My laundry is over in that basket in the corner. It needs washed." Gwen answered "And my shoes need polished. They're in that large box." then she pointed to another box "And, my jewelry needs to be taken into the parlor."

"Yes, Your Highness." Tori nodded. Then she picked up all three items. The jewelry went on top of her head while the shoes and clothes went under her arms "Anything else?"

Gwen was staring at her "No. That is all."

"Alright." She turned and left the room.

"I'm not so sure we captured a queen." Gwen mumbled.

**Ethan was sitting **in the ballroom, his elbows on the Piano and his head in his hands.

He'd tried to play the instrument, bit it sounded dull and lifeless.

"Hey, Honey." Clarabelle said as she entered the room "Are you alright?"

"No." Ethan answered slowly shaking his head "Where is she, Mom?" he looked up at his mother "What if she's hurt?"

"I'm sure wherever she is, she's fine." Clarabelle said calmly "We just have to trust she's going to find her way back."

Ethan looked down at the piano "What has me worried the most is that... someone kidnapped her and has put her right back into the life that she was saved from. You do understand if we hadn't arrived when we did, Tori probably would be dead, right?"

"Mm-hm." Clarabelle nodded "And those Chamberlain kids would have been highly injured." she placed a hand on her son's shoulder "We just have to believe that she's okay. Okay?"

Ethan nodded "Okay." but his heart wasn't in it.

**Two weeks passed **and Tori worked hard all day in the palace. Even though the place was five times bigger than the Chamberlain home, it was easier to clean. There were very few people around to make a mess. Just the King, Princess, Duke and an occasional visitor. And of course, there was the cook.

A spirited old lady who had taken a liking to Tori the second they had met.

Having someone to talk to in the palace made it easier to work. And it also helped keep Tori's mind off Ethan.

One evening while Tori was cleaning the throne room, the stable hand came in to talk to the king.

He appeared to be in his early twenties (twenty-two at the most). He was tall with hair the color of burnt cinnamon and deep brown eyes.

Tori couldn't help but notice Princess Gwen peeking over the top of her book as the King and the boy discussed what was needed for the stables, a slight smile on her face.

"It will be taken care of." The king said at the end of the conversation "Good day."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." The stable hand bowed, flashing the princess a smile as he did. Then he left the castle.

Tori chuckled quietly to herself _"__Now there's a surprise.__"_

"Now about the kingdom of Celandra." DeBlois said "It shouldn't be too hard to complete our mission. They're not the smartest people over there."

Tori frowned "I _am _still in the room, DeBlois." she said "And I _am _from Celandra."

"Oh my." DeBlois said sarcastically "My deepest apologies _Your __Majesty__._" he added a bow to the mock "I'm afraid I didn't recognize you in a maid's uniform."

Gwen's eyebrows rose "I believe that response was unnecessary, Duke DeBlois."

The king shrugged "She _is_ from an enemy kingdom."

"I am?" Tori leaned her brook up against the wall "Enemy kingdoms are kingdoms in war. As far as I know, Celandra and Thyria are not."

Fitzroy opened his mouth then closed it again "She's got a point."

Gwen chuckled quietly "Most girls do."

DeBlois scowled at the young queen, who in return smiled then went back to her work.

"Tori." Gwen said, rising from her throne "Come with me please."

"Yes, Your Highness." Tori quickly followed the princess from the room, sending the Duke another smile as she passed him.

"Why does she keep smiling at me?" The duke whispered.

Fitzroy shrugged "I don't know. Maybe she thinks you're funny."

**As the two **girls walked up the stairs to the second floor, Gwen slowly asked "Why do you keep smiling at the Duke?"

"Because, it gets on his nerves." Tori answered with a soft laugh "But mainly because it never helps to repay evil with evil."

"But..." Gwen stopped and turned to face the blond "You're a prisoner. Doesn't that make you mad?"

"Mad? No." Tori shook her head slowly "Sad? Yes." she shrugged and continued up the stairs "There's no point in complaining about your situation, it won't change it." she glanced back at the princess and smiled "Just makes it worse." then she walked up the rest of the stairs and disappeared from sight.

Gwen looked down at her feet "Why have I been complaining?"

**Tori stepped around **a corner and stopped. A sob caught in her throat as tears began to spill down her cheeks. As she wiped them away with the back of her hand, her wedding band caught her attention "Ethan." she whispered as she backed up against the wall, clutching the broom "I don't understand."

**(Sorry it took so long to get this chapter to ya! I hit writer's block! In other words, my characters went on strike :) Thank you so much for the reviews as well as the favorites and follows! And you folkz who have PMed me with compliments, thank you. I'll update soon... if my characters are agreeable. :) Laterz!)**


	5. In My Arms

A knock sounded on the castle's front door, so Clarabelle hurried to answer it "Yes?"

A man standing on the other side bowed "I'm here to speak to the king about a problem I'm having."

Clarabelle squinted "Is it really Monday?" then she shrugged "Come on in." She led him into the throne room.

Ethan was sitting in his throne staring out a window.

"Ethan." Clarabelle said gently "Someone needs to speak to you."

Ethan looked over at them and managed a weak smile. But a blind person would have been able to tell that he didn't feel it "Yes?"

"I..." The man took his hat off his head and turned it in his hands "Uh... Has there been any word on her Majesty, Queen Tori?"

Ethan took a deep breath then let it out all at once "No."

"I am sorry." The man placed his hat back on his head "Good day, Sire." then he hurried out the door.

"Say what?" Clarabelle ran after him "Didn't you have a problem?"

"No." The man answered "I have no problem." then he was gone.

Clorabelle stepped up behind her twin and shook her head "Does Ethan look _that _pathetic?"

"Well..." Clarabelle answered "Let's just say that a puppy in the pound doesn't look that pathetic."

"Ooh." Clorabelle tsked "I have to go, Honey. You know."

"Yes yes, I know." Clarabelle waved her sister off "Have fun." then she watched as Clorabelle poofed out "Now. My son." she went back to the throne room.

Ethan let out a long sigh and put his face in his hands "I don't know what to do, Mom."

"Well, for starters you can eat something." The former queen answered "Then you can take a nap."

"I'm not hungry." Ethan responded.

"Sweetheart, you haven't eaten for nearly two weeks!" Clarabelle declared "You haven't slept at all either! Trust me, I know!"

"I just... can't." The young king said, shaking his head slowly "Not with Tori missing."

"Honey! You starving to death isn't going to help Tori out!" She threw her hands in the air "You look so pathetic that people come in here with a problem and leave again without speaking!"

Ethan looked down at his hand and stared at the shiny gold band that was around his finger "I need her."

"I know." Clarabelle placed a hand on her son's shoulders "Trust me, I know."

**Tori walked into **the stables and looked around. Seeing no one around, she continued down the aisle.

Several horses stretched out towards her, nickering softly. She stopped to pet a Paint mare with a cream mane and tail. Both had a brown streak through them.

She smiled as she ran her hand up the mare's forehead "You're a sweet horse, you know that?"

Just then, there was a bright pink flash of light, and a rain of sparkles fell to the ground.

Tori spun around and gasped "Clorabelle!"

"Hey, Honey!" Clorabelle said, pulling the younger girl into a hug "It is so good to see you!"

"How did you find me?" Tori asked.

"Dear Heart, I always keep track of my Happily-Ever-After Clients!" the fairy godmother laughed "I always know where you are. Kind of like Santa Clause. But I'm better because I'm a girl, and I give you something that lasts longer than a lump of coal." she chuckled "Oh yeah, and I'm real."

"C... Can you take me home?" Tori asked slowly "Please."

"No, I can't." Clorabelle answered "Actually I could, but I won't."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember what you told Ella once?" The older lady put her arm around Tori's shoulders "Everything happens for a reason. Even if you can't see it yet."

"But I... I miss Ethan." Tori said, tears starting to build up behind her eyes "And... I'm scared."

"I know." Clorabelle lifted the young queen's chin "Ethan misses you too. He's worried." she let out a small sigh "I'm going to leave you here. But I promise, if something bad comes up that might harm you, I'll come back and take you home."

Tori nodded slowly "Alright." she took a deep breath the let it out slowly, attempting to calm herself "Could you tell Ethan that I'm alright?"

"Dear, if he finds out I know where you are, he'll kill me!" Clarabelle shook her head "But I'll try and find some way. Now I must go, and remember, you're here for a reason." then she poofed out.

Tori looked up at the ceiling "A reason? What reason?" she quickly shook her head "Calm down Tori. Clorabelle's right. Everything's going to be okay. Just wait."

**When Clorabelle arrived **back in Celandra, Ethan appeared to be waiting for her "How's my favorite nephew?" she chuckled nervously.

"Aunt Clorabelle, can't you just... transport yourself to where Tori is and bring her back?" Ethan asked anxiously "Aren't you magic, or something?"

"Magic might be stretching it just a little." Clorabelle responded "And I wish I could, but I can't. I don't keep track of my Happily-Ever Clients. Once they get their Ever After, it's their job to make it last. Not mine."

"You mean you have no idea where she is?"

"Honey, I'm not Santa Clause."

Ethan let out a long sigh "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, for starters..."

"Don't say eat and sleep. I already got that lecture from mom."

"Okay." Clorabelle thought a second "Why don't you go take a walk in the garden."

Ethan's eyebrows rose "What good is that going to do?"

"Just walk." Clorabelle answered "And instead of worrying about Tori, think about the time you spent together. Remember the times you laughed. The times you two just stood out there and watched the sun rise. Just go outside in the fresh air and think. Remember what it felt like to be together."

"Alright." Ethan smiled slightly "Thanks." then he walked away.

Clorabelle huffed "Phew!" then she turned around and jumped "Whoa! Hey Sis!"

Clarabelle's arms were crossed and her eyes were squinted into tiny slits "Hmm."

"**Hey Tori." Gwen **said as Tori was cleaning her room "Can I ask you a question? I know I've been doing a lot of that lately."

Tori laughed softly "Go ahead."

"Your husband, Ethan. Were you close or was it arranged?"

A sigh escaped Tori's lips "Arranged by Destiny, I guess. But yes, we're close."

"So... you miss him?"

"Every day." Tori sat down her duster and turned to face the princess "There's some days when... I think he's here. But then I know it's impossible. He's in Celandra and has no idea where I am."

Gwen, who was sitting on her bed, pulled her feet up underneath her "Do... what does it feel like? When you're close to the one you love?"

Tori walked over to the set of doors that led out to a balcony, a soft smile on her face.

Gwen watched as Tori closed her eyes and seemed to slip into another world.

**Ethan was walking **through the garden. The crisp breeze of the evening felt like a breath from Heaven.

A smile crossed his face as he remembered all the times he and Tori had spent together. And how she made him feel like no matter what happened, he could handle it, as long as she was there.

"_**In your arms," **_He sang softly_** "I find the Courage"**_

Tori pushed open the doors to the balcony and walked out:

"_**In your arms, I gather strengt**__**h"**_

Ethan- _**Have you heard, have I told yo**__**u?**_

Tori- _**I just want to hold you **_

both – _**grow old with you in my arms**_

Gwen followed Tori outside as the young Queen continued singing:

Tori- _**In your arms, I hide no secrets**_

Ethan carefully picked a rose out of a rose bush _**In your arms, I feel no fears**_

_Ethan looked up to see Tori walking towards him, a misty haze surrounding them._

both- _**There is something so right**_

_**with you here tonight**_

Tori - **When holding you in**

Ethan - _**My whole world starts to spin **_

Both - _**When I'm holding you in my arms**_

_He reached out and took her hand, then they slowly started dancing around in the magical world that was all their own._

Ethan - _**If this is a dream don't wake me (**_Tori - _**Never felt **__**like this**__** before.**__**)**_

_**If I give myself just take me (**_Tori - **_I could never ask for more.)_**

_**With my eyes I feel you**_

Tori - _**With every breath refill you **_

Both - _**My everything, there is nothing more**_

_They slowly came to a stop and just stared into each other's eyes._

Tori - _**You are all that I feel**_

Ethan – _**There **__**i**__**s nothing more real**_

Both - **_While I'm holding you in my arms_**

Tori opened her eyes and the whole scene disappeared. The magical surroundings... and Ethan.

"_**While I'm holding you in my arms." **_She finished quietly.

**Ethan looked down **at the rose in his hand and with a sigh, let it fall from his fingers to the ground. Then he turned and walked back to the castle.

**Gwen walked into **the throne room where her father and Duke DeBlois were taking.

"Father?" She said quietly "Are... Are you sure we're doing the right thing. I mean, with Tori."

"Of course we are!" Duke DeBlois answered "Never doubt your father's decisions, Child."

Gwen sighed and turned around _"The thing is, they're not my father's decisions." _she thought as she walked from the room.

Duke DeBlois's eyebrows lowered as he watched the princess leave _"I'm too close to stop now. O__r__ to be __pushed back because of another kingdom's Queen!__"_ then to the king, he said "Sire. I believe it's time to go on with out plans for _Tori._"

**(I thought we needed to see a bit more of Ethan and how he's feeling. So... I added a bit of him in. And now... if you didn't already guess, the Duke is up to something! I know I'm not very good at the whole magical-world-imagining thing, but I hope you liked it anyways! Laterz!)**


	6. Surprises

"Gwen?" Tori asked slowly "Do... you know what's going to happen to me?"

"Well, generally when my dad takes Queens captive, he sends a ransom for several million then they're home free." Gwen answered "I'm guessing he's just doing that again."

Tori sighed with relief "Okay. You're dad doesn't think for himself much, does he?"

"No." Gwen sat down the book she was reading "It's been that way since he was a kid. DeBlois was always his thinking side, until he married mom."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She died of the scarlet fever when I was twelve. Dad went back to DeBlois control then."

Tori walked over and sat beside the princess "I'm sorry. I know how hard it is losing someone you're close to."

Gwen smiled at her sadly "Yeah. Did your mom die?"

"Yeah. She died in child birth." she pushed a strand of hair out of her face "Then my dad died of a heart attack when I was five." she chuckled slightly "Actually, it was my sixth birthday."

"I'm so sorry." Gwen placed her hand on Tori's arm "What did you do? I mean, while growing up... before you met Ethan."

"I had a stepfamily that..." she shook her head a little "Raised me, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I.. was their slave. I worked all day as hard as I could trying to make them happy." Tori glanced up at the ceiling "My stepmother had a whip. I was so scared of that thing. There wasn't a single day that went by that she didn't use it."

"You were whipped?!" Gwen shook her head in horror "That's terrible! I'm surprised you don't have any scars."

"I did. I was covered in scars and bruises." Tori went on to tell the story of her life, all the way through the ball and the wedding.

"So, you have a fairy godmother?"

"No, but it sounds good, doesn't it?" Tori chucked slightly "I still remember when she asked me which scar I wanted to keep. I could have chosen any of them. One on the bottom of my foot or something. But they were all just painful reminders. So I chose one that was actually worth getting."

Gwen leaned forward slightly "Which one?"

"I don't think you want to see it." Tori said cautiously. But Gwen begged, so Tori reluctantly rolled up her sleeve to reveal the long ugly scar "Ethan still doesn't know why I got it."

"That's... horrible!" Gwen waved her hands "Cover it!"

With a laugh, Tori rolled her sleeve back down "Now, it's my turn. What's with you and Jayden, the stable hand?"

"What!?" The princess gasped "There's nothing..." but Tori sent her a pointed look "What makes you think there's something between us?"

"Because, a princess who never leaves the castle can't get dirt on the bottom of her shoes."

Gwen stared at the other girl for a long moment then sighed "Please don't tell Father! He would never agree!"

"At least not while DeBlois is controlling him." Tori smiled and shook her head "I won't tell." just then, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Tori?" Gwen stared at the young queen "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Tori answered "Just fine."

Gwen slowly stood to her feet "Tori... are you..."

Tori smiled slightly and nodded "Mm-hm."

"**Oh dear!" King **Fitzroy exclaimed "Um... I... uh..."

Tori's eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Should we call someone? What should we do?" The king continued "Can you breathe?"

Tori laughed "I am perfectly fine, Sir. It's not due for another few months, I'm sure."

"How long have you known of this?" Duke DeBlois asked.

"Well, I'd had my suspicions for a while." Tori answered "I was going to get it confirmed when you captured me. But now, I know."

"Were you just planning on keeping it a secret?" The Duke bellowed "Just suddenly..."

"Duke DeBlois, no." Tori snapped "I was not planning on keeping it a secret, I was simply waiting til I was completely sure. And till I knew no one around here would do it any harm!"

"How dare you raise your voice at me!" DeBlois shouted.

"Then don't judge a lady's integrity!" Tori snapped back.

"Especially not when she's pregnant." Gwen added with a chuckle.

The Duke left his spot and went to stare Tori straight in the face, his eyes narrowing.

Tori's eyebrows lowered "I have taken the glares from an extremely angry and jealous woman with a whip who hated me. Your stare does not scare me. At all."

King Fitzroy placed a hand over his mouth to smother his laughter.

"You do not intimidate me, You Highness." DeBlois growled.

Tori's gaze did not waver "Then we're even. Now kindly get out of my face."

The Duke slowly backed away then went to stand beside the king.

"Tori." Fitzroy said "I would like to know exactly when to expect the um... those."

"Dad. They're called babies." Gwen said with a roll of her eyes "Seriously. What sis you do when you were expecting your own child?"

"I will send for a doctor. Alright?" The king continued.

Tori nodded "As you wish, Sire." then she walked from the room.

Duke DeBlois stared after her _"If that girl ruins my plans!" _he looked at the king and smiled "I believe I will go to my office, Sire."

"Have fun, DeBlois." Fitzroy waved "Enjoy yourself."

DeBlois stormed into his office "That petty Queen can destroy everything I've been working on! I had the king in the palm of hand! All it would take was a sly move and the kingdom would be mine! But that useless girl keeps making the king think! Something he hasn't done in over eight years! It's time to get her out of my hair!"

**Two days later, **Gwen went tearing through the castle "Tori! Tori!"

"Whoa there, cowgirl." Tori laughed "What's up?"

"They're throwing a ball!"

"A ball?"

"A ball!" Gwen jumped up and down a little "You know what that means, right?"

"Music. Dancing." Tori counted the things off on her fingers "Food. Cleaning. Did I miss something?"

"No, you don't get it!" Gwen grabbed Tori's hands "Whenever father throws a ball, it's to announce to the kingdom that he's sent the ransom for their hostage! As soon as Ethan sends back the money, you can go home!"

With a squeal, Tori threw her arms around Gwen's neck "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she sighed happily "Home."

**Ethan was standing **in the great hall looking at a large picture of Tori that had been painted right after their wedding.

Clarabelle stepped into the room and took a deep breath "Sweetheart. I think you need to see this."

Ethan turned to face his mother "What is it?"

Clarabelle held an envelope out to him "It's from the kingdom of Thyria. They have Tori."

"What!?"

"**Hey, Jayden." Tori **greeted as she walked into the barn "I'm sure you heard of the ball."

"Yep." The young man nodded "I also heard about you. Congratulations, Your Highness."

Tori chuckled "Thank you, Jayden." she walked over to one of the stalls "So, are you going?"

"No!" Jayden shook his head "I'm just the stable hand!"

"So? You and Gwen are already a secret couple, right?"

"How did..." Jayden rolled his eyes "I'd love to, but I can't."

"Why not?" Tori asked, slightly mischievous "Don't you want to?"

"Yes, I do. But number one, I'm just the stable hand and the king would kill me. Number two, I don't have anything to wear."

"There's still two hours till the ball." Tori pressed, a knowing smile on her face "You might could find something."

"Tori!" Jayden shook his head again "I really wish I could!"

Just then, there was a bright flash of light and Clorabelle was standing in the barn.

"Whoa!" Jayden leapt back "How... who... what!?"

"Jayden, meet Clorabelle." Tori said with a laugh "My... Aunt-in-law?"

"Tori!" Clorabelle crossed her arms "You didn't! Child!"

"You said you've helped boys before."

"Honey! I helped a prince!" Clorabelle threw her arms into the air "And when I was done with him, he was furry with claws and sharp teeth!"

Jayden took an unsure step back "Uhh..."

Tori began whispering in the lady's ear.

"Oh?" Clorabelle's face began to light up "Yeah. Uh-huh. Really? I see. Okay." she looked over at Jayden "Would you like to go to the ball?"

The stable hand shook his head "I can't. I don..."

"Nu ah ah!" Clorabelle interrupted "I didn't ask for an excuse. I asked you a question. Yes or no?"

"Yes." Jayden nodded "But I..."

"Zip it. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Of course. You're a boy." Clorabelle rolled her eyes "Now. Where is my wand?"

"Hair." Tori answered.

"Right!"

"Wand?" Jayden asked a bit unsure.

Tori laughed "Don't worry, Jayden. It's safe, trust me. Now I have to go. I've got a lot of work to do in the next hour. Bye!"

"Wait!" Jayden called "You're leaving me alone? With her?"

Tori simply laughed then left the barn.

Clorabelle tapped her chin thoughtfully "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"You're two years older than the princess?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alrighty." Clorabelle waved her wand around "Close your eyes. This get's shiny!"

**Tori carried several **platters of food out to the ballroom and placed them on the tables.

"You are a wonder." King Fitzroy said "I still don't know how you do this."

Tori laughed "It's not too hard, Sire." then she went for more.

"It's kind of going to be sad when she leaves." Gwen said "Huh?"

The king nodded "Yes. She's quite charming."

Duke DeBlois smirked as he picked up a cheese square _"If she leaves."_

Gwen smiled as she looked around.

With a little convincing from Tori, decorations had been put up. There were curtains and pictures, as well as flowers in vases all through the palace.

It almost looked like what it had _before _her mother died. So alive and beautiful.

Tori came back into the room with several trays of food as the music started and people started dancing.

"Hi." Gwen greeted.

Tori smiled as she sat down one of her armloads "Hello. Are you not dancing?" she quickly scanned the room, searching for a face.

"No." Gwen answered "Not really anyone I'd like to dance with."

Tori smiled "How about him?" she pointed into a dark corner on the other side of the room.

Gwen squinted as she stared at the young man "Who is that?"

"Jayden."

"What!? Are you sure?"

"Mm-hm." Tori gave her a slight nudge "I'm positive. Go."

Gwen quickly crossed the floor to where the young man was. Tow minutes later, they walked out to the dance floor together.

Tori chuckled softly.

"Tori." Clorabelle said sternly "You ruined it!"

Tori glanced back at the woman "Ruined what?"

"All the fun! The whole point was for her to wonder who that totally cute hunk was! Then she'd find out after a long ordeal!"

"Their story doesn't have to be like mine." Tori laughed as she started rearranging the tables "I think she would have known it was him anyways."

Clorabelle huffed "Uh-huh. Of course she wou..." she suddenly gasped "Oh my."

"What?" Tori asked as she turned around, picking up an empty tray as she did.

Clorabelle pointed to the door "I don't believe it."

Tori followed the fairy godmother's gaze. Her heart leapt into her throat.

Walking in the door was a tall, brown haired young man with summer blue eyes.

The glass platter slipped from Tori's hands and shattered to the floor "Ethan!"

**(Well, the story is coming to an end... maybe. I'd like to thank Princess2000 for all her help! Laterz everybodiez!)**


	7. The confrontation

Ethan's head snapped in her direction. His eyes widened as he spotted the face he'd been longing to see.

The breaking glass had made everyone stop dancing, and the music had stopped.

"I wasn't here!" Clorabelle said right before she poofed out.

With a laugh, Tori stepped over the glass and ran across the room.

Without waiting a second, Ethan ran towards her.

When they met in the middle, Tori's arm flew around his neck as tears began to stream down her face.

"Oh, Sweetheart." He whispered as he hugged her "I thought they'd hurt you."

Tori's arms tightened around his neck, causing her feet to leave the floor "No. I'm fine."

Ethan very slowly released her and looked down into her face. He didn't care that there were hundreds of people staring at them. He leaned down and kissed her. Tori immediately returned it.

"What's going on here!?" Duke DeBlois shouted.

The two looked over at the man.

Ethan reluctantly took a step away from his wife "I'm here to get my wife."

"Oh?" DeBlois raised an eyebrow "Then I suppose you brought the agreement?"

"No." Ethan took Tori's hand and pulled her to his side "You will get neither the kingdom nor my wife."

"What?" Gwen walked over to the Duke "What does he mean?"

"The agreement was the kingdom or Tori's life." DeBlois answered "If he isn't willing to give up Celandra, then his wife dies."

Tori gasped and pushed herself closer to Ethan. His arm slid protectively around her "And you will get neither."

"DeBlois." King Fitzroy said "I thought it was just ransom."

"It's time to move on to bigger." The Duke barked "And this is the start."

"Father! Please!" Gwen grabbed her father's hand "Don't!"

Fitzroy stood there confused, not sure what to do.

"This means war!" DeBlois shouted, pulling out a sword and charging at the couple.

Ethan pushed Tori out of the way and yanked out a sword in just enough time to stop the Duke's blow.

"Wait!" Tori called from where she had landed on the floor "Stop! Please!"

But the dual continued.

The ball guests screamed as they scrambled from the room.

"Gwen!" Tori said as she got to her feet "Find Jayden!"

"I'm right here." The stable hand answered.

"Good."

"Give up peacefully or die!" DeBlois shouted.

"I'd die before I let you take my wife!" Ethan growled "Or my kingdom for that matter."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you care more about the pathetic little girl that your kingdom!"

"Then I suppose you don't know any better."

The clash of their swords echoed through the room as sparks flew from the pieces of steel.

"Father! Do something!" Gwen cried.

"There's.. nothing... I can... do." Fitzroy stammered.

"Then I will." Tori ran towards where the dual was taking place.

DeBlois and Ethan's swords locked, and with a shove, they both were pushed back.

Before they could charge at each other again, Tori reached Ethan and yanked the sword out of his hand then threw it.

The next thing the Duke knew, his sword was pulled from his hand and pinned to the wall behind him.

DeBlois stared at his sword, Ethan's blade through it's handle.

"Where... did you learn to do that?" Ethan asked slowly.

"I figured the Duke was up to something." Tori answered "So I picked up some things from Jayden... and taught them to Gwen."

The Princess daintily walked over to Tori's said then held up her fists "I warned you not to mess with a girl." she hissed "Especially when she's pregnant."

"Preg... nant?" Ethan stared at Tori "What!?"

"Yeah!" Clorabelle said, poofing back into the picture "What!?"

"Uh..." Tori chuckled nervously "Can we... talk about this later?"

"GUARDS!" DeBlois shouted, causing everyone to jump "Arrest the whole lot of them!"

"DeBlois! Stop this!" Fitzroy demanded.

"No! This kingdom and Celandra are mine!"

Everyone in the room froze. Even the guards stopped moving at the shock of the Duke's declaration.

Tori crossed her arms "That's exactly what I thought."

"Did I say Mine?" DeBlois said lamely "I meant... thine."

Fitzroy's eyebrows lowered "Guards. Take him to the dungeon!"

DeBlois's face turned red and he turned to face Tori "This is all _your _fault!"

"I can live with that." Tori responded.

"Or... you might not live at all!"

Tori's eyes widened and she took a step back as the duke pulled a pistol from inside his coat and aimed it at her.

Ethan gasped and lunged forward "No!"

There was a large ***BANG*** as the gun discharged, leaving a heavy smell of smoke hanging in the air.

**(*Smile evilly* he he. Okay, weird moment over. Thank you for everything everyone! It's you guys that make my stories good! Sorry this chapter came kind of short :P Laterz!)**


	8. THe End and Surprises

Tori took an unsteady step back and took a deep breath.

Ethan was standing a few feet away, staring at her.

She slowly let out the breath and looked around. Did she get hit? No, she wasn't on the floor... DeBlois was. With Gwen on top of him?

She took another breath as she fully realized that she was okay.

Gwen sent her a thumbs up and smiled "That was kind of fun."

Ethan shook his head and finished closing the few feet between him and his wife "Are you alright?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

"I think so." Tori answered, laying her head on his shoulder "I'm fine."

Ethan's arms tightened around her, bringing her as close as possible "If I had lost you..."

"Don't even think about it." Tori interrupted "You didn't."

The guards quickly grabbed the duke from the floor, where Gwen had tackled him and started to drag him away.

"I would have gotten away with all of it if it wasn't for you... Cinderella!" he shouted.

Tori looked at the man shocked "Wait!" she pulled back from Ethan and walked towards the man "Why did you call me that?"

"I was passing through Celandra a few years ago." DeBlois snapped "I saw the most pathetic girl you have ever seen in your life. Dirty and beat. You are just as pathetic."

Tori smiled slightly "And now, I will tell you something Duke Clarence DeBlois." she glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Ethan "That pathetic little Cinderella that you saw in Celandra... _Was _me."

The Duke's eyes bulged, and the guards led him from the room.

As the doors closed, everyone just stood there, looking at each other.

Gwen went to stand up from the floor, but tripped on the hem of her ball gown and landed right back where she had been.

"Are you alright?" Jayden asked, running over to the princess "What were you thinking?"

"I was doing what anyone would do for their friend." Gwen answered "And I _know _Tori would have done the same for me."

Jayden reached out and took her hands "Next time, let me do it."

"Just move quicker than me and you can have the pleasure."

Ethan walked over to Tori and gently turned her to face him.

She saw a pained looked cross his face and noticed that he was looking at the maid's dress "Ethan."

"I took you from that life already." he whispered "You were never supposed to go back to it."

"I didn't." She said gently "Working here was like... helping a friend. I wasn't treated like a slave."

Fitzroy cleared his throat and stood from his throne "Uh... Your Majesties. I... don't know what to say."

Clarabelle crossed her arms "And apology is top on the list."

Tori laughed "I think we can forget what happened. You were being controlled by DeBlois and didn't even know it."

"I guess I kind of lost control when..." Fitzroy shook his head "I'm sorry."

"We all know what it's like to lose someone you love." Ethan said with a smile "I'm not ashamed to say that I just wanted to give up with I thought I'd lost Tori." he took her hands in his "When our world disappears, we feel helpless." he looked back up at the king "You turned to your closest friend. No one can blame you for that."

The King of Thyria let out a relieved breath "Thank you."

"Um... would now be a good time to tell you something?" Gwen asked nervously "Jayden and I... that is we... Um..."

"You and Jayden are in love." Fitzroy finished "I know. I've seen you every time you snuck out of the castle to see him."

"You did!?"

"Mm-hm." he winked at his daughter "I did the same thing when I was your age."

Clorabelle walked across the room "Well, I'm glad this is settled!" then she looked over at the king and smiled "Hellooooo."

Fitzroy smiled "Helloooo yourself."

Clarabelle slapped her forehead "Oh brother. Or shall I say sister."

"One more thing." Ethan said turning his attention for Tori "Gwen made a statement earlier that..."

Tori nodded "So she did." her eyes began to sparkle and her smile widened "This wasn't how I planned on telling you but... King Ethan of Celandra. You are going to be a father."

Ethan just stared at her "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am!" Tori laughed "I was going to tell you the day I got brought here, but I couldn't."

"Wait wait wait!" Clarabelle shouted "Let me get this straight. You were pregnant _before _you got kidnapped?"

"Yes."

"How far along are you?!"

Tori's cheeks turned a light shade of pink "About... six months."

"Six months!" Clarabelle ran for the door "I've only got three months to plan the nursery! And her favorite color! And her hair color!"

"Honey! I don't even have control over that!" Clorabelle said, hurrying after her twin.

"Yeah, but you ain't the grandmothah!"

Ethan chuckled and looked down at his wife "What do you say we go home/"

Tori smiled and nodded "I thought you'd never ask." she ran over to Gwen and hugged her "Thank you. For everything."

Gwen laughed softly "Actually, we have _you _to thank. You brought life back into the castle. That's something that hadn't been here since mom died."

Tori pulled back and smiled at her newest friend "I'll see you soon." then she turned and walked back over to Ethan.

He quickly kissed her one last time before he scooped her up off her feet and carried her out the door.

**One Year and Six Months Later.**

Tori, Ethan, and Clarabelle were sitting out in the palace gardens watching the one year old set of twins. Prince Isaiah and Princess Isla.

"How's Clorabelle and Fitzroy?" Tori asked.

Clarabelle shrugged "Beats me."

Ethan chuckled "I thought you were supposed to care about your twin's love life."

"Oh I care!" Clarabelle exclaimed "I'd just care a little more if she'd stop talking about him."

"It's a common happening."

Tori laughed "I couldn't talk about you." she said, leaning into him "But I thought about you... constantly." she smiled "And speaking of which, Jayden and Gwen are getting married next month."

"Good." Ethan nodded turning his attention back to the two kids in the yard,

Prince Isaiah picked up a stick and looked at it, then he threw it over to his sister.

Isla picked it up and waved it around laughing. The stick sparked, then began to shine. Two seconds later, it was a long slender, white, wand.

Tori's eyes widened "Uh..."

Clarabelle began to laugh "Oh yeah! Girl Power baby!"

"What?" Ethan asked slowly.

"She got it!" Clarabelle answered "Isla got the magic! And she can barely walk yet! Amazing!"

Tori and Ethan glanced at each other "Oh dear."

THE END

**(Well, this is the end of the story. It really gave me fit right there at the end but... oh well. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the support, help and advice given on this story! Laterz folkz! See you in another story!)**


End file.
